


The Breasts Are To Blame

by SlayethQueen



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breast Sucking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayethQueen/pseuds/SlayethQueen
Summary: Edelgard finds herself growing increasingly captivated during a private lesson with her professor. With each month advancing more rapidly than the last, She can hardly afford any distractions. Byleth however, appears to have two very distinctive distractions that could culminate all of the Princess's plans, as the former mercenary proves far too compelling to resist.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	The Breasts Are To Blame

She was distracted, as she had been every day since she first laid eyes upon the woman. Before, it seemed like a silly schoolgirl crush, one that would likely dissipate as she pressed on further with her goals. After spending nearly an entire year with her though, that infatuation manifested into something more. A burning desire was an apt descriptor. A desire to remain beside the only soul she came to trust, the only individual who treated her like an equal. Not as some presumptuous royal whose every need would be catered to hand and foot, but someone who could be believed in for their worth as a person. Of course, there were the physical facets of Byleth she enjoyed as well. Cerulean eyes so profound that you could see the ocean waves in them. Wavy blue hair, lengthy and radiant, swaying with every movement she made. No flower, jewel, (or hell), goddess could hope to compare to her beauty.

Her sense of fashion, while questionable at best, allowed the young princess to appreciate the exposed areas of her magnificent form. Her thighs were a personal favorite, they appeared so powerful yet so luscious as she would embark on her daily stroll around the monastery. The way that they would rhythmically caress each other, producing a seductive sway from her rear as she walked, was truly a sight to behold. She could never accurately measure the strength of a mercenaries' legs but she imagined they were strong enough to crush a full-sized watermelon. Lately, however, she developed a new beloved fixation, a fixation she was sure would stop her heart from beating if she was unable to control her arousal. The bustier that had become typical for the alluring professor to wear was noticeably absent, allowing her exceedingly large breasts to move about a little more freely. She easily expected that the woman was bigger than most of the females in Garreg Mach, but to see just how considerable those expectations came to be, soon developed a lust in her that she never believed to be possible. They were like a dream, a delightful dream made up of fascination and longing as each breast moved hypnotically with her every breath. Even now, as she stared, she wanted nothing more than to one day see them laid bare. 

_ She envisioned herself playing with them in the sauna, both women perspiring together in secrecy. She buried her face deep in the immense bosom, uncaring of the heightening warmth that the contact generated. She saw them as being incredibly soft yet firm, glistening luminously from the tiny droplets of sweat that encompassed each mound. She whipped her head back and forth briskly, face moving about her teacher's chest, planting messy kisses in between each breast. Edelgard basked in her intoxicating natural scent, imagining that despite all of the sweating done between them, Byleth still managed to give off such a sweet fragrance, one that she wished remained on her own skin, long after this moment.  _

_ Upon obsessing over the objects of her fascination, she felt herself growing noticeably damp. Surges of her arousal seeping between her thighs, desire ultimately overcoming any embarrassment she might have had about the situation. She looked up at her teacher's beaming visage from between her breasts, blush to her own cheeks, massaging away at each nipple, wanting nothing more than to pull her in for an eager kiss. Byleth peered back down at her with an inviting smile, enticingly moistening her lips in her own form of encouragement. She adored her teacher, she adored those flawless lips and she would be a fool to not kiss them now, not when they were so perfectly prepared just for her. Not looking to let a fine opportunity go to waste, Edelgard instantly lifted herself closer to Byleth's face, her mouth looming over hers in an incipient approach, she would commit to it, she would finally achieve what she dreamed of doing for so long— _

"Edelgard, you're losing focus again," Byleth said with a look of concern, waking the princess from her fantasy. "I'm not sure what has you so preoccupied as of late...do you care to tell me what's on your mind?" 

"Ah! Apologies my teacher, I was just thinking about your breasts—I mean! Your crest! Your Crest of Flames!" She looked away briefly, her cheeks growing evermore flush in embarrassment at her near admission. 

"I see..." Byleth began, folding her arms in disapproval. "I'm sure that we can discuss my crest, another time. After all, you were the one that requested the additional study period on the weekends."

"O-of course! You're right. I don't know what came over me, p-please continue." 

"Thank you. Now, this strategy may not always be the most feasible solution but it's still beneficial to learn regardless..." She points to a complex series of words and rough sketches on the chalkboard, each one barely discernible given her messy penmanship. Perhaps expecting tidiness from someone who wasn't accustomed to a classroom setting may have been a touch too pretentious but the clumsy illegibility often made concentrating on the lecture impossible (or so she wanted to believe). In truth, the handwriting mattered in the least, as it was once again those damnable breasts stealing away all of her attention. How dare they be so distracting, so remarkable, as they waste away under that irritating top. She envied that low cut shirt she wore, it's only purpose was to get in the way of such vast and wonderful blessings; if only she could just tear it off right then and there. Despite doing what she believed to be her best to pay attention, Edelgard felt herself slowly drift off into another dream. 

_ This time, she was sitting on the Imperial throne, sometime after her coronation. Donning a horned crown and deep crimson armor. It was a momentous occasion that every Hresvelg had the honor of achieving, an undoubtedly worthy cause for a celebration. No wine or grand feast would be necessary though, for the only thing she looked forward to tasting panted and shuddered before her. She cradled Byleth in her lap, the woman was stark naked and crying out in pleasure as her pussy was fingered. Edelgard's motions were rapid, giving precious little time to pause for a breath. Byleth furiously bucked her hips, trying to attain as much pleasure as possible. "Ah!" she moaned. "Ah! ah!" Each one coordinating in pace with Edelgard's finger sliding in and out assiduously. She worked in a second finger, never faltering in her previous rhythm. Byleth briefly looked up at her with slightly reddened cheeks and a furrowed brow, eventually shutting her eyes in delight. Her mouth was slightly open, pink lips parting as she continued to gasp. _

_ "Look at me. Let me see your face." Edelgard commanded, her fingers now pressed against her pleasure area. Byleth did as she was told, opening those beautiful blue eyes of hers, glancing up at her shyly. Being in control like this pleased Edelgard immensely, having someone so strong, so influential, under her whim felt...stimulating. She rewarded her obedience with a grin and sudden, percussive patting against her swollen private spot. "Is this going to make you cum my teacher?" _

_ She whimpered and breathed exhaustedly, trying her best to catch her breath under the pleasure. Still rocking her hips against the motion effectively maximizing her satisfaction. "Yesss!" she managed to answer over the overwhelming sensation. _

_ "Yes, what?" _

_ "Yesss, your majestyyy! Yes! E-edelgaaard! You're going to make me cum! P-please, let me cum!" She increased the pace in response, looking at her professor directly in the eyes with unwavering resolve. She buried her fingers deeper inside her trembling pussy, fucking her with her hand until she squirmed and murmured incoherently. "Ah! ah! ahhhhngh!" She reached her peak, eliciting loud wails while her legs shivered uncontrollably. Her face contorted, eyes rolling behind her head before she finally collapsed, undoubtedly spent. Edelgard removed her desire soaked fingers, glancing at the slickness of Byleth's orgasm. It was far too enticing to ignore and would have been incredibly wasteful to just wipe away. Chancing a taste, she brought her index and middle fingers to her mouth, using her tongue to lick in between each. The tangy yet sweet flavor, fortunately, overpowered the earthy taste of her scarlet glove.  _

_ She wasn't used to seeing her this emotive, watching her express satisfaction when reacting to her touch specifically filled Edelgard's heart with exhilaration, it was a feeling she couldn't afford to lose...not just yet. She lifted Byleth up slightly, leaning down to take a fleshy mound in her mouth, keeping her lilac gaze trained on each of her teacher's now-lidded blue. Feeling a little more confident, she drew the erect nipple and areola in deeper, using her soaked free hand to squeeze the firm tit. A feeling of dominance washed over the new Emperor as she stared at her professor, sucking and licking away to her heart's content. Every part of Byleth belonged to her, she was hers and she wouldn't have it any other— _

A small cough brought her back to reality, causing her to jump slightly in her seat. "Edelgard…" 

"H-huh!? What?! I-I mean... yes? My teacher?"

Byleth crossed her arms, shifting her weight to her right foot, a common action whenever she was growing impatient."You asked to see my face a few moments ago, a bit rudely too I might add."

_ I said that aloud?! Hopefully, that is all that was said. _ She began fiddling with her hands, struggling desperately to come up with another excuse for her daydreaming. "I-I'm so sorry my teacher I just...wanted to get a better look at you! I find topics easier to grasp when you speak about them directly rather than from a chalkboard." 

"I find that very difficult to believe, you've always been an exceptional learner during regular lectures, never once taking issue with the board until now. Please Edelgard, be honest with me. I can take you to the infirmary if you're not feeling well, I'm sure professor Manuela has something you could take."

"Splendid... _ more breasts _ ..." She mumbled under her breath, heart racing at the thought of both buxom professors in the same room fretting over her.

"What was that?" 

"I-I meant to say!—

"Please don't say crests again. I know you find them distasteful but certainly not enough to be this obsessive. Tell me the truth and maybe I can help you."

She proceeded to blush nervously, none of her lies seemed to be working for her this time. Whenever she tried, her overly perceptive teacher would catch on immediately. Byleth looked back at her worried, almost painfully so. Seeing her like this made the young princess feel exceptionally guilty. How could she possibly continue lying to someone who cared so much about her? No more lies, she promised herself. From this moment on, her teacher would hear nothing but the truth...even if the disclosure was more than a little embarrassing. 

"Fine! Breasts! Breasts are to blame for this brutal, irrational distraction I find myself unable to deter! _Your_ _breasts_ , in particular, are especially at fault!" She forcefully shut her eyes, looking away before she could assess Byleth's reaction. She felt as though she lost a great amount of her teacher's respect. Would it even be possible for her to be regarded in the same way again? 

"Irrational? What's so irrational about these?" Byleth grabbed at her chest, heaving her breasts around with her hands, a confused expression appearing on her face, apparently uncaring of how she looked at the moment. 

"M-my teacher?! That's wildly inappropriate!" She couldn't help but gape at the scene, making an effort to keep her manners about her, she was the heir apparent Emperor after all, but being the sole witness to this display was everything she could have ever hoped for. 

"Would you like to see them? Maybe once you do it'll help clear your mind."

There it was, the question she longed to hear the moment she became enamored with her. Frankly, she had settled on never being able to see them exposed, relying only on her imaginative fantasies to fill the void. While she was unsure how this would actually help clear her mind, it would be rude to turn down help when it was offered. Byleth moved over to her desk, shoving papers and writing utensils aside so she could sit. "Well? Are you going to come over here or are you just going to stare with your mouth hung open all day?"

Edelgard obliged, deliberately walking slowly to her teacher's desk. She wasn't anywhere close to being the domineering presence that she fancied herself in her fantasies, especially when she was face to face with Byleth. Despite her own nervousness getting the best of her, her teacher seemed surprisingly comfortable, shifting gracefully from side to side to better adjust to the desk. She couldn't believe this was about to happen, after all that fantasizing she would actually be able to see them. No longer having to imagine, she could appreciate every fine detail. "Are you ready?" She asked, pulling her shirt up slightly, her toned midsection becoming increasingly more visible as she teased, delaying for an answer.

"As I'll ever be. If you truly believe this will help then... I trust you." Byleth nodded at her words, fully committed this time, lifting her shirt above her head, tossing it to the foot of her desk. She slipped the straps of her huge black brassiere off her shoulders, wiggling from side to side so that her heavy mounds slipped free. The sight was jaw-dropping, Byleth's gorgeous breasts bounced graciously, free from being trapped behind overbearing clothing all day. They were so much bigger than her own that it induced certain envy, one that made a flush of red arise in her face. Her areolas were a rosy shade of pink, nipples standing at attention as they grew erect from the air. She really wanted to make her fantasy come true, finalizing everything she ever dreamed of by sucking on them. 

"So, what do think?" 

"They are... quite large, you really are very beautiful my teacher. I know this may be a bit presumptuous to ask...but is it possible for me to…?"

"Go ahead."

"A-are you...absolutely certain?! I'm more than satisfied with just looking if you aren't."

"Please, be my guest. I want to do my best to relieve any stress you might have. If this is something you need, then I'm more than happy to oblige. Besides...I believe this will be enjoyable for me as well." Byleth grinned at her in encouragement, a first for the usually stoic woman. Anxious but excited, Edelgard reached out, taking a firm hold onto a breast, lowering her head, she began smooching sequentially at the surface, giving her teacher gentle but wet kisses of admiration. "Good girl…" she heard her whisper, using the compliment as an incentive to take things a step further. 

She proceeded to lick, further extending out her tongue, spiraling it around the areola, before swiftly flicking it against an erect nipple, coating the plumpness in even more of her saliva with every action. Edelgard glanced up at Byleth, eyeing her expressions curiously; even now, she managed to remain so calm, a stark contrast to the more emotive interpretation she pictured her in imaginations. The only thing betraying her unassuming persona was the light rosiness adorning her cheeks. She envelopes more of the breast, tongue swirling while it rests inside of her mouth, accumulating additional wetness and warmth. While she was thoroughly enjoying herself, a small pain arose in her neck, presumably from being hunched over all this time, any pain she felt here would have to be ignored though, for she didn't want this moment to be interrupted, even if running a hand against the back of her own head contradicted her feelings. Watchful as ever, Byleth notices the subtlest of things. "Come here…" she whispered sweetly, gently placing a hand to Edelgard's rear, pulling her up to her lap before she could even protest. 

This was a position she never expected herself to be in. It seemed that the roles were reversed, ultimately in the professor's favor. She held Edelgard close, keeping one arm around her back for support while the other brushed curiously along her legs. Her pantyhose covered legs hung lazily over the intricately woven tights of Byleth's thick muscled thighs. She gazed at her teacher with a blush and a frown, breast never leaving her mouth through the entire motion. "Professor…does...does it feel good…?" Edelgard breathed sharply, pulling away as she rubbed the roof of her mouth with her tongue to savor the creamy flavor of her teacher. The taste causing her heart to flutter as it blanketed her taste-buds. Byleth scarcely nodded her head, sitting her up close to her face, still holding her. She was so close, closer than she had ever been to anyone. The blue of her eyes dilated, looking comparable to prized sapphires until she quickly shut them. The disappointment was short-lived, however instead replaced by the euphoric feeling of her lips. "Mmhmm…" Edelgard hummed, slowly losing herself in the possessive kiss. Their tongues whirled around one another eagerly, drool trailing from the nooks of their mouths shortly before Byleth pulled away, guiding her head back to her breast. 

This feeling she felt was more than just desire, it was love. She loved Byleth, and in her own way, Byleth returned that love. "My teacher..." she mumbled, pulling away with a loud smack, wiping the leftover strand of their shared saliva from her mouth with the back of her hand. "There are so many things you should know...feelings I should have told you of long ago," She gazed up at Byleth before taking her left breast again. "I promise...to tell you...how much you've...come to mean to me.  _ After _ I've had my fill," Edelgard said in between her sucking. Occasionally, she would bite the nipple playfully, inducing a rare gasp out the professor, something she believed only possible in her fantasies. How unbecoming she must have seemed, the future Adrestian Emperor, unrelenting and fervent as she was, being cradled like a babe, sucking away at her professor's breast. The combination of flavor and warmth put the princess in a near coma, her eyes half-closed, peering back at that beautiful glowing face with yearning. Byleth held her with a protective grip, keeping her head close to her chest while delicately running her fingers through her silken white hair. As she suckled, she considered everything leading up to this point. What plan to topple the church? And more importantly what crests? None of that seemed to be of concern now. As she was already living in the ideal world she envisioned...at least for herself. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I ❤ Edeleth nuff said


End file.
